


Red Lips Are Not So Red, As The Stained Stones Kissed By The Dead

by Darth_Cannizard



Category: Joyeux Noël | Merry Christmas (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Horstebert, M/M, World War I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: Why a summary? I'm not spoiling my own story ;)This is a vampire AU I was battling for some weeks. Be prepared for...the unexpected.
Relationships: Lt Audebert/Lt Horstmayer (Joyeux Noël)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

"Someone is decimating our people and the Scots," says his second-in-command Lefevre the very moment they start their first conversation after Audebert has returned to the front with what is left of his company. They were merged with another part of the 26th, who also had to go back to the front after a defeat. Camille is still the highest ranking officer, but his direct subordinate is now the slick Major Lefevre.  
  
"What does decimated mean here? We are at war, of course we are killed one by one."

Lefevre hesitates to answer and Camille sees that he is trying not to roll his eyes. This is not particularly well received if you make yourself unpopular with your commander immediately after the greeting by suggesting that he is intellectually underprivileged.  
  
"Individually decimated," he says, emphasizing the first word, "they disappear at night and appear as corpses in no man's land on the next day."

"Then the Germans will probably have a sniper," and that is the end of the conversation for Audebert. He is about to turn away, but Lefevre won't let up. “You don't see bullets wounds or anything resulting from the use of a bayonet or a knife. They all have an expression of deep horror on their faces and sometimes no visible wounds at all. Or something like if they were bitten by an animal, either on the neck, then again on the wrists ... ” He leaves the statement unfinished.  
  
"How many people have we lost in this way?"

“Too few to make the Headquarters aware of this. It's not like someone disappears every night, mon lieutenant. There are usually several weeks between the individual events. And whatever it is, it doesn't focus on this front section alone.” Lefevre looks at him while Audebert thinks it over.  
  
"Well, I suggest that our men will now move in pairs. We let them form pairs and even if they have to go to the latrine ...” Lefevre wrinkles his nose, but he nods. The idea makes sense to him." Ponchel is my partner then," says Audebert, and this is for him the actual end of this conversation  
  
Until the next dead soldier appears.

Thus one of the pair is dead, the other is picked up by medics because he has clearly gone insane. Before Camille can do anything, Christmas has literally broken over them and the german tenor Sprenz leaves his trench against all reason and contradictiong everything they fight for, singing against war and hate. And then nothing is as it was before.

~ * ~

It’s early 1915 when Lieutenant Camille Rene Audebert is reported as missing. The military writes a comforting letter to the widow and his infant son Henri. General Audebert lets masses be read for his son’s eternal soul, although he is only partially religious. But he is concerned about some of his son's statements contained in the letters he wrote to his wife before his disappearance.  
  
Sexual inversion is not a peccadillo. Neither is fraternization.

General Bernard Audebert is present when the Versailles Treaty is signed in 1918 and when the Great War finally ends. Large areas of France and Belgium have been destroyed. The war left deep wounds in the landscape. The number of dead, missing and wounded on all sides is colossal. When the worst is over, he withdraws from active service and devotes himself to Camille’s family. It is a need of his heart to do that and maybe it is also a kind of reparation.  
  
Anna Audebert remarries a few years later. He can't blame her.

~ * ~

It is December 1934 and General Audebert is almost 80 years old. He still lives in Paris, in the house that has been a home for the Audebert’s for 5 generations. He has staff which fulfills his every need and whim, a doctor who lives in the same house. His life is good and he lacks nothing. Only his physical strength is getting worse and worse. And the remorse increases in proportion to the waning of his strength. What he used to think about the military and politics, what he thought about his son, his sexual inclinations, which he tried to talk Camille out of - all the earlier thinking no longer matters to him. He has made mistakes he can never rectificate. He wronged his son. He forced him into a marriage to save the face of the family.

It’s deepest night. The servants have long gone to bed. General Audebert is sitting in his richly equipped library when ... there is a knock on the door. Twice. And then, after a pause, again. He is sure that someone has made a mistake. No well-mannered person would knock on a door in this district of Paris at this time of the night. And yet. There it is again. He gets up with difficulty, leaves the warmth of the library and goes to the door.  
  
"Who's there?" he says gruffly. No answer, but someone is at the door, he knows it. It is not very sensible to open the door to a stranger at 2 a.m., but the general is armed with a walking stick and he does not lack the bravery of the Audebert’s that has won so many battles for the family.

And so he opens the door. First it’s a crack. And then completely.

  
  
Camille Audebert, his son, is standing on the landing. He looks exactly the same as back then when he last saw him before he had to go back to the front. But "back then" is 19 years ago.  
  
"It can't be, it's impossible," the general thinks. "I probably dream. I fell asleep over a book. "  
  
But the other man shakes his head slightly. "Papa, you don't sleep, I can assure you of this. May I come in? ” And his eyes get darker, although it’s not possible.

"That cannot be," the general now says aloud, "you have been reported missing. You," he hesitates to say the word, "you are dead, missing, maybe buried alive, buried in a anonymous grave. "  
  
"I assure you that all of this is not the case. May I come in? "  
  
The thought that comes to Bernard Audebert’s mind, the thought which simply appears without being deliberately called, is sheer madness, but his subconscious seems to have grasped what is going on here: _he cannot cross the threshold. He can't do it without an open invitation._  
  
His son, or what is pretending to be him, tilts his head slightly to the side, as if listening to the inner monologue.

"That is correct. I have to be asked inside. But you don't have to worry, I fed enough tonight. And I am now able to control my instincts. I won't hurt you.” And he licks his full lips. His teeth are very white and his lips are very red. His face is smooth, very slightly rosy, and has a kind of an opalescent pallor. He is absolutely beautiful. But there is something very dangerous underneath. Lurking. Something predatory. Ready to jump. Very sensual.

"Father," says Camille again, "let me in, I beg you. This may be my last chance to explain everything to you and get it right with you.” And Bernard knows that it is so. He is already 80 years old and feels his own death approaching relentlessly. No matter how this goes on, he should at least try to take the chance.  
  
A chance to talk things out between a father and a son.  
  
He wants to know what happened back then. He owes it to his child. Come what may.  
  
"You can come in," he says and takes two steps back to let him enter.

~ * ~

His name is Karl Daniel Horstmayer and he is an enemy officer – an Oberleutnant in the Kaiser's army. Camille doesn't believe in all these silly fairy tales about "love at first sight", but that's exactly what happens to him. They find immediately common topics, it turns out that the German speaks perfectly French and is very sophisticated. The eye contact between them is long-lasting and makes Audebert’s heart beat faster. He gets warm, then cold again, then sick and dizzy. And after a while he realizes that they're courting each other.

Karl is a strange man. On the one hand, he is very good looking and has an almost hypnotic power on others, but then again he is also very pale and not a enthusiast of nice weather because it seems to make him tired and slow. On one of the most beautiful winter days, when they bury their dead and the sun shines down on them with full strength, the German sits in his shady trench and says something about “shelter breaks down, I have to do something, otherwise the ceiling will one day fall down on our heads.” He comes out when it’s gotten dark. But basically Audebert prefers to be it that way. It's so much better to hold hands in the dark or exchange kisses when others don't see it.

The next few days go by in a haze and Camille writes a letter to his wife, revealing everything in between the sentences. She is his best friend and she knows him well, she will understand what he says.  
  
The Christmas peace is over after 2 weeks, namely when new soldiers are sent to them to strengthen the troops and to replace the fallen.

And then, a few days later, the mysterious killings start over again. This time it is the young Scotsman Jonathan Dale, who lies pale and dead in the no man's land. Who almost shot Ponchel some days before when he returned from a visit to his mother, wearing a borrowed german uniform. Thank God the fool stumbled at the right moment and the bullet didn't hit him. Camille risked his life when he stepped out of the trench with a white handkerchief in his hand and threw himself over him to shield him from bullets. Thankfully the Scots recognized their mistake and the Germans didn't shoot.

Two weeks later there is a rumor that the english commander, who gave the order to shoot and was almost to blame for Ponchel's death, has died. At night. While examining another trench. Audebert doesn't know what to make out of it, but slowly the pieces of the puzzle come together to form a whole picture, when the next dead is picked up a few weeks later. It is Lefevre who, a few days earlier, screamed at him for his betrayal of France and his love affair with the _Boche_. All deaths that have happened recently are meant personally and have a common denominator - him.

It takes him days to understand all the connections and when he is ready, when he knows there is only one answer to the question "who?", it is then that fate finds him. The question "why?" is much harder to answer as his mind is reluctant to name obvious things.  
  
The night is very dark. Camille is today on guard with 2 others. But the trench is very long and branched. At some point he is all alone.  
  
And suddenly he knows that someone is standing behind him, even though there was no single sound. He turns around slowly.  
  
A part of his subconscious whispers to him: _Run!_ The other part says: _Draw your gun!_

He doesn't do either.

"It was you all the time." Karl nods. He stands there absolutely motionless and only now does Audebert notice that he is not breathing. Because even though it is very cold, he can’t see the usually visible mist accompanying a breath. "I want to know what's going on here. I want to know everything, every goddamn detail. I want to understand it. I want to know what you are."

The answer is a gesture. Karl’s mouth is slightly open and without letting his eyes off the Frenchman, he touches one of his canines, which lengthened a little bit, with his tongue. A large drop of blood becomes visible. He smiles and closes his mouth and Camille sees him swallow. His face, which was previously very pale, "flares up" briefly. Smoothes out. Becomes younger and rosier. Looks almost human. Almost. Because Camille doesn't understand how anyone can take him for human. Now that he took a closer look, he doesn't understand it.

" _Geliebter_ , I will not harm you, do not be afraid," says the vampire and gently puts his hand on his cheek, his hand sliding around the back of Camille’s neck.  
  
"I'm no longer afraid, ma bien-aimé" says Audebert and they hug each other tightly.

*

"Who died this time to give you the rosy cheeks?" Horstmayer smiles predatory at him and his fangs glitter in the moonlight. "There is a german hospital not far from the front line. I thought I would do something generous and free 2 people from their suffering. A _coup de grace_ if you want. Unfortunately there wasn't much blood there…” He is not able to finish the sentence, because he sees the expression of utter disgust on Camille’s face. "You have to get used to it. I'm a predator and at the top of the food chain. That's the way things are in nature."

" But your own people? "

" Blood is blood, no matter where it comes from and I can't live without it. I have to feed. That’s the reality of my existence."

*

"May I taste you? Just a tiniest little sip?"  
  
The Frenchman looks at him skeptically. Karl’s sharp canines have become longer and longer over the last few minutes.

“That's easily almost 3 centimeters. I don’t want to have this anywhere near my neck. You’ll kill me with it! ”  
  
Karl smiles apologetically, which makes the whole situation even worse.

"Just a tiny scratch on your wrist? A little drop of blood? For me? Please.” He drawls the last word. "I'm so terribly thirsty and you smell so good and that's why my teeth are getting longer and longer."  
  
The Frenchman still looks very skeptical.  
  
"Bien, but be very careful."  
  
"Dearest, I will close the wound afterwards."  
  
"You can do that too?"

" _Jawohl_ " the German nods.

But of course a small drop is not the end of it. Karl can convince him to let himself be bitten in the neck. "Open the collar of your coat for me. Yes. That’s fine. Head a little to the side.” He sighs briefly seing the beautiful blue vein in his lover's neck. Filled with delicious blood. He pushes very close to Camille. His lips are very cold. Audebert experiences a moment of absolute panic, but his lover knows how to interpret the signs and is very careful with him. The teeth are so very sharp he feels the pain after Karl has long pulled out to drink from the twin wounds. But everything has its good sides. Camille realizes that the biting and sucking has a wonderful side-effect on a specific part of his body. He didn't know you could get an orgasm like that. When Karl later bites his tongue and offers him a kiss, Camille doesn't say no, but accepts the kiss and the blood offered to him.

*

"You met Napoleon ?!"  
  
“And I also witnessed the French Revolution. But back then I was still human."  
  
And a few weeks later, Karl turns him into a vampire in a bombed-out french church near the front. "We shouldn't be here," says Camille, looking up. The church is in a desolate condition. Debris everywhere. The altar no longer exists, the roof over it has broken in at one point. You can see the starry sky.

“We too are part of God's creation, albeit a dark part of it. It's the perfect place to bring you to me, beloved. ”  
  
"How will it happen?"

"I will bite you and take all the blood you have, and in the moment of your death I'll offer you my blood."  
  
"What if it doesn't work?"  
  
"I will catch you, I will never let you down, I will always take care of you. Just trust me. Everything will be alright."

  
  
"Lay down with me, mon amour."

  
  
Afterwards they leave the front and the terrible war together. The world is at their feet.

*

There are details in his relationship with Horstmayer Camille cannot tell his father. Intimate sexual details regarding their relationship. It was in the middle of the war, all those moments with Karl biting his wrist and offering him his blood. And then somewhere behind the front lines, in one of the bombed out and abandoned houses, letting the vampire slowly and deeply fuck him while laying on his back, and the moment his elongated fangs slid into his neck. Oh the sweet forbidden ecstasy.

And before this his first time with his immortal lover.

Tears flowing freely while being slowly deflowered with deep thrusts. “Open your legs more and let me penetrate you a little bit deeper. Yes. That’s right. Hmm. You’re so tight, _mein Geliebter_.” Karl being very concentrated, making slow but careful, deep movements, as not to hurt his fragile human lover. At some point he was moving in as much as possible, bottoming out, and stilling. Camille was now penetrated to the deepest. Karl was making small, rotating hip movements to open his tight channel some more and kissed him softly. “Please stop crying, this will be over soon. Let me fill you with my semen. This will sooth the pain because it contains almost only blood.” And then both of them were coming seemingly endless and the vampire was milking himself dry, until there was nothing left. He didn’t withdraw afterwards. His cock softened and got hard again and without pulling out, he started to make love to Camille again.

~ * ~

"Is he here too?" asks the general.  
  
"Yes. He is waiting for me outside. He can hear our conversation anyway and you don't need two of our kind here in the house.”  
  
"I want to meet him." Camille shakes his head.  
  
"Please, I want to get to know the being who saved my son. Who obviously made him happy. The one who loves him more than I as a human being could ever understand. The one who didn't abandon him like I did. "  
  
"Well then."

*

Although Camille hesitates at first, they hug each other for a goodbye. Bernard can feel how his son's body has changed: the immense strength and a certain rigidity, like when you would hug a statue - those signs are clearly not human. In addition to this, his body’s temperature is much too low. But he is still his son, however much he appears to have changed. What defines him - his heart and soul - are the same as they have always been.

"I am glad that you ..." he wants to say "are alive", but from this point of view it is not correct. Camille nods. Instead, Bernard says "that you're safe" and his child smiles. "And because I know that you are happy, that you are well and we had the opportunity to talk to each other before I have to depart this life." The conversation with Karl Horstmayer was also very enlightening. The blood drinker told him his own story, what it means to be a vampire and then the story of his love for his son in great detail and with an admirable candor and warmth.

"Papa, should you ever need anything, you just need to reach out. We will stay close to you for a while, we will not take our eyes off the family and guard all of you from the shadows. Everything indicates there is a new war coming and it will be even more terrible than the last one. But we won't let you down, be aware of that. We will always be there for all of you."

*

Camille is already outside when Horstmayer turns to the general. He looks at the old man in silence for a long time. "Please withdraw your invitation when we’ve left."  
  
"But…"  
  
" _Doch_ , believe me, it's better that way. _Lebwohl_ , father of Camille, it was an honor to have met you. ”

~ * ~

General Bernard Audebert dies in the spring of 1935. His heart fails. He dies of old age with a smile on his face that neither the doctor nor the family can interpret. At his funeral, not only the family is present, but also several well-known politicians and statesmen. Unnoticed by anyone, 2 men take part in the farewell that don't want to be seen. Both well dressed. Both very pale and handsome.

*

In all the years that follow, the Audebert family seems to have one or more secret benefactors. Even with Adolf Hitler coming to power and dark clouds rising, even then they lack neither money nor other necessary things. Henri Audebert is a soldier, just like his father before him. He survives Dunkirk, is captured by the Germans, and escapes from the prisoner camp under mysterious circumstances. He makes it to England and later, along with the british and american troops, he takes part in the liberation of Europe.  
  
He marries an Alsatian. His first child is a son and is named Karl Camille, but why the name "Karl" is his first name, that is a mystery to everyone but Henri.


	2. Red Lips - German version

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „Jemand dezimiert unsere Leute und die der Schotten,“ sagt ihm sein second-in-command Lefevre nachdem Audebert mit den Überlebenden seiner Kompanie an die Front zurückgekehrt ist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the text in the German original. There are words, parts of sentences and a paragraph in English. There are a few differences between this text and the English version because I added or slightly changed things during the translation.

„Jemand dezimiert unsere Leute und die der Schotten,“ sagt ihm sein second-in-command Lefevre nachdem Audebert mit den Überlebenden seiner Kompanie an die Front zurückgekehrt ist. Sie wurden mit einem anderen Teil der 26sten zusammengeschlossen, der auch frisch nach einer Niederlage zurück an die Front musste. Camille ist immer noch der höchste Offizier, aber sein direkter Untergebener ist jetzt der aalglatte Major Lefevre.

„Was heisst hier dezimiert? Wir sind im Krieg, natürlich werden wir nach und nach getötet.“

Lefevre zögert die Antwort aus und Camille sieht es ihm an, dass er versucht nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. Das kommt auch nicht besonders gut an, wenn man sich direkt nach der Begrüssung bei seinem Befehlshaber unbeliebt macht indem man andeutet, dass er minderbemittelt ist.

„Einzeln dezimiert,“ sagt er und betont das erste Wort „sie verschwinden nachts und tauchen am nächsten Tag als Leichen im Niemandsland auf.“

„Dann werden die Deutschen wohl einen Scharfschützen haben,“ und damit ist für Audebert das Gespräch erstmal beendet. Er will sich gerade abwenden, aber Lefevre lässt nicht locker. „Man sieht keine Einschüsse und auch keine Wunden wie von einem Bayonett. Sie haben alle einen Ausdruck des tiefsten Entsetzens auf den Gesichtern und keine sichtbaren Wunden. Oder etwas wie wenn sie von einem Tier gebissen würden, manchmal am Hals, dann an den Handgelenken…“ Er lässt die Aussage unbeendet stehen.

„Wie viele Leute haben wir auf diese Weise bereits verloren?“

„Zu wenige um das Hauptquartier darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Es ist nicht so, dass jede Nacht jemand verschwindet, mon lieutenant. Zwischen den einzelnen Ereignissen liegen meistens mehr als 2 Wochen. Und was auch immer es ist, es konzentriert sich nicht alleine auf diesen Frontabschnitt.“ Lefevre schaut ihn an während Audebert nachdenkt.

„Gut, ich schlage vor, dass unsere Männer ab sofort zu zweit unterwegs sind. Wir lassen sie Paare bilden und selbst wenn sie zur Latrine müssen…“ Lefevre rümpft die Nase, aber er nickt. Die Idee leuchtet ihm ein. „Ponchel ist dann mein Partner,“ stellt Audebert fest und damit ist diese Unterhaltung tatsächlich beendet.

Bis der nächste Tote auftaucht.

~ * ~

Einer aus dem gebildeten Paar ist also tot, der andere wird von Sanitätern abgeholt, weil er ganz klar wahnsinnig geworden ist. Bevor Camille etwas machen kann, ist Weihnachten über sie hereingebrochen und der Tenor Sprenz steigt, entgegen jeder Vernunft und allem wofür sie kämpfen, singend aus dem Graben. Und dann ist nichts mehr so wie es vorher war.

~ * ~

Es ist Anfang 1915 als Lieutenant Camille Rene Audebert als vermisst gemeldet wird. Das Militär schreibt einen tröstenden Brief an die Witwe und an den kleinen Sohn Henri. General Audebert lässt für seinen Sohn Messen lesen, obwohl er an sich nur bedingt religiös ist. Aber er ist in Sorge aufgrund einiger Äusserungen seines Sohnes, die in den Briefen, die vor seinem Verschwinden bei seiner Ehefrau angekommen sind, enthalten sind.

Invertierung ist kein Kavalliersdelikt. Fraternisierung auch nicht.

General Bernard Audebert ist dabei als 1918 der Vertrag von Versailles unterzeichnet wird und als der Große Krieg zu Ende ist. Weite Gebiete von Frankreich und Belgien sind zerstört. Der Krieg hat tiefe Wunden in die Landschaften geschlagen. Die Zahl der Toten, Vermissten und Verwundeten auf allen Seiten ist kolossal. Als das Gröbste getan ist, zieht er sich aus dem aktiven Dienst zurück und widmet sich Camille’s Familie. Es ist ihm ein Bedürfnis seines Herzens das zu tun und vielleicht geht es ihm auch um eine Art Wiedergutmachung.

Anna Audebert heiratet einige Jahre später erneut. Er kann es ihr nicht verübeln.

Es ist Dezember 1934 und General Audebert ist fast 80 Jahre alt. Er wohnt immer noch in Paris, in dem Haus, dass den Audebert’s seit 5 Generationen als Heim diente. Er hat Bedienstete, die ihm jeden Wunsch erfüllen, einen Arzt, der mit im Haus wohnt. Sein Leben ist gut und es mangelt ihm an nichts. Nur die körperliche Stärke wird immer geringer. Und die Gewissensbisse nehmen proportional zum Schwinden der Kräfte zu. Was er früher über das Militär und Politik dachte, was er über seinen Sohn dachte, seine sexuellen Neigungen, die er versuchte Camille auszureden – alles das frühere Denken hat für ihn keine Bedeutung mehr. Er hat Fehler gemacht, die er nicht mehr wiedergutmachen kann. Er hat seinem Sohn Unrecht angetan. Er hat ihn unter Zwang verheiratet um das Gesicht der Familie zu wahren.

Es ist tiefste Nacht. Die Dienerschaft ist längst zu Bett gegangen, Weihnachten steht vor der Tür. General Audebert sitzt in seiner reich ausgestatteten Bibliothek als…es an der Tür pocht. Zweimal. Und dann, nach einer Pause wieder. Er ist sich sicher, dass jemand sich vertan hat. Kein wohl erzogener Mensch würde um diese Zeit an eine Tür in diesem Distrikt klopfen. Und doch. Da ist es wieder. Er steht mühsam auf, verlässt die Wärme der Bibliothek und geht zur Tür.

„Wer ist da?“ sagt er barsch. Keine Antwort, aber jemand steht vor der Tür. Es ist nicht sehr vernünftig einem Unbekannten um 2 Uhr morgens die Tür zu öffnen, aber der General ist mit einem Stock bewaffnet und es mangelt ihm nicht an dem audebertschen Mut, der schon so manche Schlacht für die Familie gewonnen hat.

Und so öffnet er die Tür. Zuerst einen Spaltbreit. Und dann ganz.

Camille Audebert, sein Sohn, steht auf dem Treppenabsatz. Er sieht genauso aus, wie damals, als er ihn zum letzten Mal gesehen hat, bevor er wieder an die Front musste. Aber „damals“ ist 19 Jahre her.

„Das kann nicht sein, dass ist unmöglich,“ denkt der General. „Ich träume vermutlich. Ich bin über einem Buch eingeschlafen.“

Aber sein Gegenüber schüttelt leicht den Kopf. „Papa, du schläfst nicht, das kann ich dir versichern. Darf ich hineinkommen?“ Und seine Augen werden dunkler, obwohl das eigentlich nicht sein kann.

„Das kann nicht sein,“ sagt der General nun auch laut, „du bist als vermisst gemeldet worden. Du,“ er zögert es das Wort auszusprechen, „du bist tot, vermisst, vielleicht verschüttet, verscharrt in einem namenlosen Grab.“

„Ich versichere dir, dass dem nicht so ist. Darf ich hineinkommen?“

Der Gedanke, der sich Bernard Audebert nun aufdrängt, der einfach erscheint, ohne willentlich gerufen zu werden, ist purer Irrsinn aber sein Unterbewusstes scheint begriffen zu haben, was hier vor sich geht: er kann die Schwelle nicht übertreten. Ohne eine Einladung kann er das nicht tun.

Sein Sohn oder das, was sich für ihn ausgibt, neigt den Kopf leicht zur Seite, so als ob er dem inneren Monolog zuhören würde.

„Das ist korrekt. Ich muss hineingebeten werden. Aber du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, ich habe heute Nacht genug getrunken. Und ich bin inzwischen in der Lage meinen Instinkt zu beherrschen. Ich werde dir nichts tun.“ Und er leckt sich die Lippen. Seine Zähne sind sehr weiss und seine Lippen sehr rot. Sein Gesicht ist glatt, ganz leicht rosig, hat eine Art opalisierender Blässe an sich. Er ist wunderschön. Und darunter ist etwas sehr Gefährliches. Lauerndes. Raubtierhaftes. Sprungbereites. Sinnliches.

„Vater,“ sagt Camille erneut, „lass mich rein, ich bitte dich. Dies ist vielleicht meine letzte Chance um dir alles zu erklären und mit dir zusammen ins Reine zu bringen.“ Und Bernard weiß, dass es so ist. Er ist bereits 80 Jahre alt und er spürt den eigenen Tod auf unnachgiebigen Schritte nahen. Egal wie das hier weitergehen wird, er sollte wenigstens versuchen die Chance zu ergreifen.

Eine Aussprache zwischen Vater und Sohn.

Er will wissen, was damals passiert ist. Er schuldet es seinem Kind. Komme was da wolle.

„Du darfst hineinkommen,“ sagt er und geht 2 Schritte zurück um ihn vorbeizulassen/macht Platz um ihn vorbeizulassen.

~ * ~

Er heisst Karl Daniel Horstmayer und er ist Oberleutnant im Heer des Kaisers. Camille glaubt nicht an diese ganzen unrealistischen Märchen von der „Liebe auf den ersten Blick“, aber genau das passiert ihm. Sie finden sofort gemeinsame Themen, es erweist sich, dass der Deutsche perfekt Französisch spricht. Der Augenkontakt zwischen ihnen ist langandauernd und lässt Audebert’s Herz schneller schlagen. Ihm wird warm, dann wieder kalt, dann übel und schwindlig. Und nach einer Weile ist ihm klar, dass sie umeinander werben.

Karl ist ein seltsamer Mann. Zum Einen ist sehr gutaussehend und hat eine fast hypnotische Kraft auf Andere, dann ist er aber auch sehr blass, und zum Anderen ist er kein Liebhaber des schönen Wetters, das ihn müde zu machen scheint. An einem der schönsten winterlichen Tage, an dem sie ihre Toten begraben, und die Sonne in voller Stärke auf sie herabstrahlt, sitzt der Deutsche in seinem schattigen Graben und erzählt etwas von „Unterstand bricht zusammen, da muss man etwas tun, sonst fällt uns die Decke auf den Kopf herunter.“ Er kommt wieder raus als es dunkel wird. Aber im Grunde ist das Audebert auch lieber so. Man kann bei Dunkelheit so viel besser Händchen halten oder Küsse austauschen, wenn andere es nicht sehen.

Die nächsten Tage vergehen wie im Taumel und Camille schreibt einen Brief an seine Frau, in dem er alles zwischen den Sätzen preisgibt. Sie ist sein bester Freund und sie kennt ihn gut, sie wird verstehen was da steht.

Der Weihnachtsfrieden ist nach 2 Wochen vorbei, nämlich dann als ihnen neue Soldaten geschickt werden, um die Linie zu stärken und die Gefallenen zu ersetzen.

Und dann, nach ein paar Tagen, fängt das mysteriöse Morden wieder an. Diesmal ist es der junge Schotte Jonathan Dale, der blass und tot im Niemandsland liegt. Der am Tag zuvor beinahe Ponchel erschossen hätte, als dieser, bekleidet mit einer geliehenen deutschen Uniform, von einem Besuch bei seiner Mutter zurückkehrt. Gott sei dank stolpert der Narr im richtigen Moment und die Kugel trifft ihn nicht. Camille riskiert sein Leben als er mit einem weißen Taschentuch in der Hand aus dem Graben heraustritt und sich über ihn wirft. Die Schotten erkennen ihren Fehler und die Deutschen schiessen nicht.

2 Wochen später geht das Gerücht um, dass der englische Kommandeur, der damals den Befehl zum Schiessen gab und beinahe an Ponchel’s Tod Schuld hatte, zu Tode gekommen ist. Nachts. Bei der Begutachtung eines anderen Grabens. Audebert weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll, aber langsam fügen sich die Puzzleteile zu einem ganzen Bild zusammen und zwar als ein paar Wochen später der nächste geholt wird. Es ist Lefevre, der ihn ein paar Tage zuvor lautstark zur Rechenschaft für seinen Verrat am Vaterland und seine Liebschaft mit dem Boche zog. Alle Tode, die in der letzten Zeit passiert sind, sind persönlich gemeint und haben einen gemeinsamen Nenner - ihn.

Er braucht Tage um alle Zusammenhänge zu begreifen und als er soweit ist, als er weiß, dass es auf die Frage „wer?“ nur eine Antwort geben kann, findet das Schicksal ihn. Die Frage „warum?“ ist viel schwerer zu beantworten und sein Verstand sträubt sich dagegen die Dinge beim Namen zu nennen.

Die Nacht ist sehr dunkel. Camille ist heute, zusammen mit 3 anderen auf Wache. Aber der Graben ist sehr lang und verzweigt. Irgendwann ist er ganz alleine.

Und dann weiß er, dass jemand hinter ihm steht, obwohl kein Laut zu hören war. Er dreht sich langsam um.

Ein Teil von Audebert flüstert ihm zu: Lauf! Der andere sagt: zieh die Waffe! Er macht nichts von Beidem.

„Du bist es die ganze Zeit gewesen.“ Karl nickt. Er steht da absolut unbeweglich und erst jetzt fällt Audebert auf, dass er nicht atmet. Denn obwohl es sehr kalt ist, sieht man die Atemwolke nicht. „Ich will wissen, was hier vor sich geht. Ich will alles wissen, jedes Detail. Um es zu verstehen. Ich will wissen was du bist.“

Die Antwort besteht aus einer Geste. Karl’s Mund ist leicht geöffnet und ohne die Augen vom Franzosen zu lassen, berührt er mit der Zungenspitze einen seiner länger gewordenen Fangzähne. Ein großer Blutstropfen wird sichtbar. Er lächelt und schließt den Mund und Camille sieht ihn schlucken. Sein zuvor sehr blasses Gesicht „flammt“ kurz auf. Glättet sich. Wird jünger und rosiger. Sieht fast wieder menschlich aus. Fast. Denn Camille versteht inzwischen nicht wie man ihn überhaupt für menschlich halten kann. Jetzt, wo er genauer hinschaut, versteht er es nicht.

„Geliebter, ich werde dir nichts tun, fürchte mich nicht,“ sagt der Vampir und legt ihm sanft die Hand auf die Wange. His hand slid around the back of Audebert’s neck.

„Ich habe keine Angst mehr,“ sagt Audebert und sie umarmen einander fest.

*

„Wer ist diesmal gestorben um dir die rosigen Wangen zu geben?“ Horstmayer lächelt ihn raubtierhaft an und seine Fänge glitzern im Mondlicht. „Es gibt ein deutsches Krankenhaus unweit von der Frontlinie. Ich dachte mir, ich tue mal etwas Gutes und erlöse 2 Leute von ihrem Leiden. Ein coup de grace, wenn du willst. Viel Blut war da leider nicht…“ Er kann den Satz nicht beenden, weil ihm der Ausdruck des Widerwillens auf Camille’s Gesicht auffällt. „Daran musst du dich langsam gewöhnen. Ich bin nun mal ein Raubtier und an der Spitze der Nahrungskette. So ist der Gang der Dinge in der Natur.“ „Aber auch noch deine eigenen Leute?“ „Blut ist Blut, egal von wem es kommt und ohne kann ich nicht leben.“

*

„Darf ich von dir kosten? Nur ein ganz kleines Schlückchen?“

Der Franzose schaut ihn skeptisch an. Karl’s Zähne sharp canines/fangs extended sind in den letzten Minuten immer länger geworden. „Das sind doch locker fast 3 Centimeter. Also das kommt mir nicht in die Nähe meines Halses. Du bringst mich doch damit um!“ they lengthened dramatically longer than his other teeth to a sharp point

Karl lächelt entschuldigend, was das Ganze noch verschlimmert.

„Nur ein ganz kleiner Kratzer am Handgelenk? Ein kleiner Blutstropfen? Für mich? Bitte.“ Er zieht das letzte Wort in die Länge. „Ich habe einen so schrecklichen Durst und du duftest so gut und deswegen werden meine Zähne auch immer länger.“

Der Franzose schaut immer noch sehr skeptisch.

„Gut, aber sei ganz vorsichtig.“

„Liebster, ich schließe die Wunde danach.“

„Das kannst du auch?“ „Jawohl.“ Der Deutsche nickt.

Selbstverständlich bleibt es nicht bei einem kleinen Tropfen. Karl kann ihn davon überzeugen, sich in den Hals beissen zu lassen. „Öffne den Kragen deines Mantels für mich. Ja. So ist es gut. Den Kopf etwas zur Seite.“ Er seufzt kurz als er die wunderschöne blaue Ader im Hals seines Geliebten sieht. Prall gefüllt mit köstlichem Blut. Er drängt sich ganz nahe an Camille heran. Seine Lippen sind sehr kalt. Audebert hat einen Moment der puren Panik, aber sein Geliebter versteht die Zeichen zu deuten und geht sehr vorsichtig mit ihm um. Die Zähne sind so scharf, dass er den Schmerz erst spürt, als Karl sie längst rausgezogen hat um aus den Wunden zu trinken. Aber alles hat sein Gutes. Camille stellt fest, dass der Biss und das Saugen einen wunderbaren Effekt auf ein bestimmtes Körperteil hat. Er wußte nicht, dass man auch so einen Orgasmus bekommen kann. Als sich Karl später in die Zunge beisst und ihm einen Kuss anbietet, da sagt Camille nicht nein, sondern nimmt den Kuss und das ihm angebotene Blut entgegen.

*

„Du bist Napoleon begegnet?!“

„Und die Französische Revolution habe ich auch miterlebt. Aber da war ich noch ein Mensch.“

Und einige Wochen später macht Karl ihn in einer zerbombten französischen Kirche unweit der Front zum Vampir. „Wir sollten nicht hier sein,“ sagt Camille und schaut nach oben. Die Kirche ist in einem desolaten Zustand. Trümmer überall. Das Altar existiert nicht mehr, das Dach darüber ist an einer Stelle eingebrochen. Man sieht den sternenübersähten Himmel. „Auch wir sind ein Teil von Gotter Schöpfung, wenn auch ein dunkler Teil davon. Das ist der perfekte Ort um dich zu mir zu bringen, Geliebter.“

„Wie wird es geschehen?“

„Ich beisse dich und nehme dir alles Blut was du hast, und wenn du im Sterben liegst, werde ich dir meins anbieten.“

„Was wenn es nicht funktioniert?“

„Ich werde dich auffangen, ich werde dich niemals im Stich lassen, ich werde immer für dich sorgen. Vertraue mir einfach. Alles wird gut sein.“

„Lay down with me, beloved/mon amour.“

Sie verlassen danach gemeinsam die Front und den schrecklichen Krieg. Die Welt steht ihnen offen.

*

Es gibt Einzelheiten in seiner Beziehung zu Horstmayer, die Camille seinem Vater nicht erzählen kann. Intimate details concerning their relationship. Es war noch während sie mitten im Krieg waren. All die Momente als Karl sich ins Handgelenk biss und ihm sein Blut angeboten hatte. Irgendwo im Hinterland, in einem der ausgebombten und verlassenen Häuser, letting the vampire slowly and deeply fuck him, laying on his back, and then the moment his elongated fangs slid into his neck. Oh the sweet forbidden ecstasy.

And before this his first time with his immortal lover.

Tears flowing freely while being slowly deflowered with deep thrusts “Open your legs more and let me penetrate you a little bit deeper. Yes. That’s right. Hmm. You’re so tight, mein Geliebter.” Karl being very concentrated, making slow but careful, deep movements, as not to hurt his fragile human lover. At some point he was moving in as much as possible, bottoming out, and stilling. Camille was now penetrated to the deepest. Karl was making small, round/kreisend hip movements to open his tight channel some more and kissed him softly. “Please stop crying, this will be over soon. Let me fill you with my semen. This will sooth the pain because it contains almost only blood.” And then both of them were coming seemingly endless and the vampire was milking himself dry, until there was nothing left. He didn’t withdraw afterwards. His cock softened and got hard again and without pulling out, he started to fuck Camille again.

~ * ~

„Ist er auch hier?“ fragt der General.

„Ja. Er wartet draußen auf mich. Er kann unser Gespräch eh hören und du brauchst keine zwei von unserer Sorte hier im Haus.“

„Ich möchte ihn kennenlernen.“ Camille schüttelt den Kopf.

„Doch, ich will das Wesen kennenlernen, das meinen Sohn gerettet hat. Das ihn ganz offensichtlich glücklich gemacht hat. Das ihn mehr liebt als ich das als Mensch überhaupt begreifen kann. Das ihn nicht enttäuscht hat, so wie ich das getan habe.“

„Gut.“

*

Obwohl Camille zuerst zögert, umarmen sie einander zum Abschied. Bernard spürt wie sich der Körper seines Sohnes verändert hat: die ungeheure Stärke und eine gewisse Starrheit, wie wenn man eine Statue umarmt, sind nicht menschlich. Ausserdem ist er von der Körpertemperatur her viel zu kühl. Aber er ist eindeutig immer noch sein Sohn, so sehr er äußerlich verändert scheint. Das, was ihn ausmacht, sein Herz und seine Seele, sind die Gleichen wie sie es immer gewesen sind.

„Ich freue mich, dass du…“ er will sagen „am Leben bist“, aber so gesehen ist das nicht korrekt. Camille nickt. Bernard sagt stattdessen „in Sicherheit bist“ und sein Kind lächelt. „Dass ich weiß, dass du glücklich bist, dass es dir gut geht und dass wir die Möglichkeit hatten miteinander zu reden bevor ich gehen muss.“ Die Unterhaltung mit Karl Horstmayer war ebenfalls sehr aufschlussreich. Der Bluttrinker erzählte ihm seine eigene Geschichte, darüber was es bedeutet ein Vampir zu sein und dann auch die Geschichte seiner Liebe zu seinem Sohn in allen Einzelheiten und mit einer bewunderungswürdigen Offenheit und Warmherzigkeit.

„Papa, wenn du irgendetwas brauchst, du brauchst nur die Hand auszustrecken. Wir bleiben noch einige Zeit in deiner unmittelbaren Nähe, wir werden auch die Familie nicht aus den Augen lassen und aus den Schatten heraus bewachen. Es deutet alles darauf hin, dass ein neuer Krieg aufzieht und er wird noch schrecklicher sein als der letzte. Aber wir lassen euch nicht im Stich, sei dir dessen bewußt. Wir werden immer für euch alle da sein.“

*

Camille ist bereits draußen, als Horstmayer sich zum General dreht. Er schaut den alten Mann längere Zeit schweigend an. „Wenn ich draußen bin, dann laden Sie uns wieder aus.“ (withdraw you invitation)

„Aber…“

„Doch, glauben Sie mir, das ist besser so. Leben Sie wohl, Vater von Camille, es war mir eine Ehre Sie kennengelernt zu haben.“

~ * ~

General Bernard Audebert stirbt im Frühjahr 1935. Sein Herz versagt. Er stirbt an Altersschwäche mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, den weder der Arzt, noch die Familie deuten können. Bei seinem Begräbnis ist nicht nur die Familie, sondern mehrere namhafte Politiker und Staatsmänner anwesend. Unbemerkt von allen nehmen am Abschied 2 Männer teil, die nicht gesehen werden möchten. Beide wohl gekleidet. Beide sehr blass und gutaussehend.

*

In all den Jahren, die danach folgen, scheint die Familie Audebert einen oder mehrere geheime Wohltäter zu haben. Selbst als Adolf Hitler an die Macht kommt und dunkle Wolken aufziehen, selbst dann fehlt es ihnen weder an Geld, noch an anderen notwendigen Dingen. Henri Audebert ist Soldat, so wie sein Vater vor ihm. Er überlebt Dunkirk, gerät in deutsche Gefangenschaft, aus der er unter mysteriösen Umständen entkommen kann. Er schafft es bis nach England und nimmt später, zusammen mit den englischen und amerikanischen Truppen, an der Befreiung Europa’s teil.

Er heiratet eine Elsässerin. Sein erstes Kind ist ein Sohn und bekommt den Namen Karl Camille Audebert, aber warum der Name „Karl“ sein erster Vorname ist, dass weiß niemand bis auf ihn selbst.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from Wilfred Owen's “Greater Love”. The correct line is: “Red lips are not so red, as the stained stones kissed by the English dead.”
> 
> Bram Stoker’s Dracula mentions that the master vampire can move during the day, but he is weak and can only use his special abilities to a limited extent. You can see a scene like this in Coppola’s Dracula when Gary Oldman, dark glasses on his eyes, is walking in the middle of a busy London street in broad daylight. I thought that Horstmayer is not a young vampire and that he also has these skills.
> 
> This story has references based on the movie "Interview With A Vampire" with Tom Cruise and Brad Pitt, "Queen of the Damned" and the Japanese movie "Moonchild" with Gackt and Hyde.
> 
> I owe one sentence and the resulting scene to Sunny and her wonderfully immense imagination. I first wanted to mention which one, but then I thought about what we were talking about at some point and decided to leave it a mystery. But this sentence was my dearest companion for a week until I knew where to put it in. Yours is my eternal gratitude, my dear friend. And my gratitude also belongs to rmartin and U_Bahnstation, for listening to me and for simply being there for me. Every day.


End file.
